


Under the Stars

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Napoleon and Illya are on the run from THRUSH, but, really, it's notthatbad...





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ksturf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksturf/gifts).



Napoleon gave a contented sigh as he and Illya relaxed upon a grassy hillside for the night.

“Not the best lodgings in the world,” Napoleon sighed.

Illya stared at him.

“Are you trying to be witty?” he asked. “These are not lodgings in any sense of the word!”

Napoleon grinned.

“Just trying to lighten things up, _Tovarisch_. We’ll have to make do with this; we might as well make the best of it.”

Illya grunted.

“I think we should seriously consider carrying sleeping bags,” he said. “Just for moments like these”

“There were sleeping bags in the back of the rental car,” Napoleon reminded him. “We had to ditch it when THRUSH attacked us.”

“We should have taken the sleeping bags with us,” Illya said, flatly. “They wouldn’t have weighed us down by _that_ much…”

“I’m more worried about the car. Hopefully, it’s still in one piece; I’d hate to have another car on our expense report… And I’m sure Mr. Waverly would prefer that we didn’t have one, too.”

Illya grunted again, but his mood lightened slightly as he looked up at the star-filled sky above them.

“I suppose it could have been worse,” Illya admitted, after a moment. “It could have been raining.”

“There’s that…” Napoleon said. “And we could have been on separate assignments—one of us alone out here…”

“This was originally supposed to be a one-man mission for you,” Illya reminded him. “You insisted on having me come along…”

“You didn’t refuse,” Napoleon pointed out.

“Well, naturally. I enjoy being with you.”

“Sorry that we’re stuck out here,” Napoleon said, with a lopsided smile. “I know you would have preferred an inn, at the very least.”

“As I said, I’ve seen worse. I’m more disappointed about going without dinner…” He trailed off as Napoleon handed over a granola bar he had been carrying in his pocket. “…I could kiss you.”

“Why don’t you?”

Illya turned his head to look at him now, and as he saw Napoleon, reclined on the grass beside him and looking at him with a loving expression, suddenly, Illya wasn’t feeling as hungry anymore.

“Very well, then.”

He gently wrapped his arms around Napoleon and kissed him; Napoleon obligingly held him back, returning the kiss.

They sunk into each other’s embrace, the grass on the hillside just high enough to hide them from view of any THRUSHie out searching for them.

Nevertheless, they diligently kept watch; first Napoleon, gently stroking Illya’s hair as the Russian slept, and then Illya, ever catlike with his senses and reflexes, silently daring anyone to come by and interrupt his beloved Napoleon’s rest.

Thankfully, no one did.

And morning found the two of them still in each other’s arms, waking up to kisses, granola bars, and the continuation their journey.


End file.
